


Welcome home, Senpai

by Randomana83



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Eventual Fluff, Imagination, M/M, Murder, Nipple Licking, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Yandere, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomana83/pseuds/Randomana83
Summary: Ayato Aishi  aka Yandere-kun finally has his senpai home where he belongs. He doesn't have a choice.





	Welcome home, Senpai

Ayato Aishi is standing over his sleeping senpai. The yandere smiles to himself at how adorable Taro looks sleeping on his mattress. His face looks so peaceful despite his limbs are tied up to a bedpost.

“I finally have you at last, senpai.” Ayato whispers to himself.

“Ayato, stop. Can't you see this is wrong?”

Ayato stops smiling and turns to see Ayano staring at him concernedly. He knows Ayano isn't really there nor she's a real person. She's just the manifestation of Ayato's morals.

“None of this is wrong. Don't you see? I finally have senpai where he belongs!” Ayato exclaims.

Ayano shook her head in disapproval.

“You kidnapped a human being. Put him back, Ayato. Taro is still sleeping, there's still a chance to walk away from this.” Ayano pleaded.

Ayato curls up his fist and slams it at the basement wall. It made a huge booming sound that could scare anyone. But not Ayano. She's still looking at him with pity.

“I finally have him and you want me to let him go?! Taro belongs to me and I'll be damned sure no one is taking him away from me!”

All the yelling finally wakes Taro up. He still feels drowsy as he flutter his eyes open.

“Uh… Where am I?” Taro moans. At this point he realized his limbs are tied up. “Huh?! What is this?! Why am I tied up?!” His dark eyes rapidly looked around. “Where am I?!” Taro cries.

Ayato froze when Taro's eyes landed on him. His whole body shook in shyness that his beloved senpai is staring at him.

“Oh, senpai. You're awake. I'm so sorry I woke you up.” Ayato apologized.

“Who are you! Why am I tied up?!” Taro yells.

Ayato walks over to him and places his fingers on Taro soft lips.

“Shh, senpai. There's no need to yell. You're safe now. I had to get you away from those horrid girls that don't deserve you.” Ayato explains.

“What do you mean!?” Taro yells.

Ayato smiles and playful stroke Taro's cheeks. Taro flinched at his touched, but Ayato didn't mind.

“Oh look at you. So shy.” Ayato chuckles. “All those ugly wrenches doesn't deserve you, senpai. Osana treated you like shit, Amai immediately forgot about you when she found another boy, Kizana thought she was better than you, Oka was just plain weird, Asu wanted to changed you, Muja and Mida were a bunch of hoes, Osoro was a bad influence on you, and Megami was just using you. Your sister was easy to dealt with, so no harm came to her.”

Taro couldn't believe what he just heard. All of his friends who he liked, bad things started to happen to them and him. Some of them stopped hanging out with him all together, others were kicked out, and…

“Osana, Osoro, and Megami… Those three were found dead at school. I cried for days when they died. All of this was because of YOU!” Taro accuses. 

“Senpai, you have to understand I did it all for us. I wasn't gonna let them take our happy ending. But it's all over now. I brought you to our home where you belong.” Ayato smiles.

“What? Home? No! Get me out! Get me out now!” Taro squirms around, while yelling.

Ayato found your amusing causing him to chuckle.

“Sorry, senpai. You're not going anywhere until I'm 100% certain you won't leave my side.”

“Like hell I'm staying with you! You're just gonna have to kill me!”

Hearing this, Ayato strops smiling and became more serious. He bends down to Taro's eye level and gently grips his chin to face him.

“Kill you? No senpai, you're the one person I will never kill. I won't even harm you because you're so precious to me. I love you more than life itself. Without you, I'll die. Please give me a chance.” Ayato confessed.

Taro only narrows his eyes more.

“I will never give a chance to a murderer! You took three lives! Three lives who are important to me! Did you ever think how their families will feel?! How I'll feel! Go to hell!” Taro spat.

Ayato stumbles back while gripping his chest. Taro's words cut deeper than the knife he used to kill the others. For the first time ever, Ayato's eyes are glistening with tears.

“Senpai… You don't mean that.”

Taro turns away from him. Then another emotion kicked in. Anger. Ayato leaps towards the mattress and lands on top of his senpai. Taro yelps in shock and was about to yell again, when Ayato roughly grabs his cheeks.

He forces Taro to look him in the eyes. Taro's heart begins to beat rapidly with fear as his eyes also shake.

“What are you doing!?” Ayano yells.

“I'll make you forget about them! I'll show you!” Ayato screams.

“S-Stop!” Taro cries.

He gasp when Ayato starts unbuttoning his uniform. Tears well up his eyes.

“Please don't.” Taro whimpers.

Ayato ignores and continues unbuttoning. He pulls out his knife and ripped the sleeves and undershirt. For a lanky guy, Taro is pretty muscular. He has an six pack on his stomach. Ayato drools as he runs his fingers across the shredded boy. Taro's face flushed and tries not to feel the unwanted touch.

“We're gonna make love, senpai.” Ayato whispers.

Time seems to stop for Taro. He sees Ayato pulling down his paints, leaving only his boxers. The knife rips apart the boxers, feeling the cold air around his member. Ayato looks at his nude body rather lovingly.

“You're so beautiful, senpai.” Ayato sighs.

“Don't do this… Please, let me go and I won't tell anyone what happen…. I want to go home.” Taro pleaded.

“But senpai…. You're already home.”

Ayato gets on top of him as Taro begins to squirms. He teasingly circles Taro pink nipple, making Taro let out a small whine. He leans forward and begins to suck the nipple.

Taro's cheeks redden in embarrassment. He didn't want to be aroused by a psychopath. Ayato gently bites the bud, making Taro gasp. This makes Ayato smirk to himself.

He lowers his hand right on top of Taro's cute member. Taro looks up and his pupils shrink in fear. He was about to protest, but couldn't when Ayato begins to rub his cock. This time a whimper of pleasure escape his lips. Ayato begins to pump his cock hard. Taro bites his tongue to fight back a moan. Ayato picks up the pace and started rapidly pumping up and down. Taro is feeling the climax. He's at the verge of realising, when Ayato suddenly stops.

“Want to take this to the next level?” Ayato teased.

“Yes-No!” Taro corrected himself.

But it was too late, Ayato begins to cut the ropes that has his limbs imprisoned. As soon as he was freed, Taro tried to make a run for it at the stairs. He barely took two steps before he was suddenly pulled back on the mattress.

“There's no need to be shy, senpai. It's my first time too.” Ayato sweetly assures.

Before Taro noticed, Ayato drops his pants and boxers to reveal his HUGE, thick, twitching cock.

“N-No.” Taro whimpers.

Ayato grabs Taro's hips to get a better aim of his butthole. In one swift movement, Ayato thrust his cock inside Taro. Taro screams in pain as hot tears rolled down his eyes.

“You're so tight, senpai.” Ayato moans as he slams his cock even deeper.

Blood begins to spill out of the tiny hole. Taro is sobbing uncontrollably at the lost and pain of his virginity.

“Stop it, Ayato. You're hurting him. Don't you see he's crying.” Ayano pleaded.

“He loves it.” Ayato smiles in denial.

“No he doesn't! You're making him cry! You told him you will never harm him. And yet, you're harming him right now.” Ayano pointed out.

Ayato finally sees Taro's flush, tears stain face.

“What have I done?” Ayato whispers to himself. 

Ayato stops pounding him and gets his cock out of his beloved senpai. Taro's body flops down and he curls himself as he sobs hysterically. Ayato took out his white shirt and placed it on top of his senpai. He kisses Taro's temple and begins to smoothly runs his fingers through Taro's hair.

“Oh senpai, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. That would never happen again. We'll try again when you're ready.” Ayato promised.

Taro didn't say anything and kept on sobbing. Ayato hugs him and kept on stroking his hair. He made himself a promise to NEVER hurt his senpai like that again.

Ayano smiles at the sincerity promise and disappears into Ayato's subconscious.

  
  



End file.
